


he loves me, he loves me not

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry isn't sure if louis loves him or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i> based on that time as a child where you would pluck petals off a flower one by one asking if the boy you liked loved you or not </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	he loves me, he loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just a big ball of fluff and it will probably give you extreme feels so read with caution. 
> 
> i did proof read but if there are any errors don't be afraid to leave me a comment and i will fix it. it's also almost 11:30 and the brightness of my laptop screen is blinding me. okay i'm done making up excuses.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the story!

_he loves me_

Harry was cuddled up with Louis on the sofa watching some show on the telly. Its times like these that Harry loved and would spend every moment of his life doing if he could. Everything was so easy with Louis and Harry loves easy because that means Louis isn’t expecting the world out of him and he didn’t feel so pressured. They would always end up on separate sides of the sofa, popcorn bowl in the middle and would somehow end up cuddled against one another, not even letting a bowl of popcorn separate them. 

Harry secretly loves being the little spoon because he loves curling against Louis’ small frame and Harry thinks Louis secretly loves being the big spoon. Harry loves the feeling of Louis’ fingers brushing through his curls and his steady breathing creeping in his ear. Harry can’t help but allow a small smile to form on his lips as he closes his eyes and blocks out the sound of the telly in front of him. 

“Not falling asleep on me, are you Haz?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry could feel the grin on Louis’ face on the back of his head. “’Course not Lou.” 

Louis reached for the remote on the arm of the chair, turned off the telly and pulled the blanket over him and Harry. 

“Goodnight Haz.” Louis whispered once more and wrapped one of his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“Goodnight Lou.” Harry sputtered while cracking out one last small smile and falling asleep in Louis’ warm embrace. 

_he loves me not_

“I’ve got a date tonight.” Louis grinned while jumping up to sit on the counter.

Harry immediately stopped cutting the onions and looked at Louis “You what?”

“I said I have a date tonight.” Louis restated while looking back at Harry.

Harry frowned. “But tonight is taco night and you love taco night. Can’t you just reschedule?”

“I think I will survive on missing out on one night of taco night Harold. Besides, it would be rude of me to reschedule on him just to have tacos with you when I can do that any night.” Louis glanced down at his watch and jumped off the counter. “Speaking of I have to get ready and go pick him up. Rain check on taco night, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry nodded and Louis exited the kitchen.

Harry frowned down at his pile of onions on the cutting board and ended up tossing them in the trash. Taco night wasn’t the same without Louis so Harry didn’t see the reason to continue making them. He glanced at the counter where Louis was sitting and it was now infested with Louis’ butt germs. Even though Harry always told Louis not to sit on the counter because it’s unsanitary he wouldn’t mind Louis’ butt germs. 

Shortly after Harry heard the front door open and slam shut.

_he loves me_

Harry walked into the dark cinema, popcorn and drink in hand and Louis walking beside him. Louis insisted that they spend their Saturday night seeing Thor 2: The Dark World because his date the previous night was a total bust, which Harry wasn’t totally upset about. Louis walked down one of the aisles and plopped himself down in one of the big red cinema chairs. Harry sat down beside him and put the cup in the cup holder and rested the popcorn in his lap.

The lights dimmed and the movie started to play. Harry wasn’t all that interested in the movie because he hardly even paid attention to the first one. But Harry would watch this movie ten times with Louis if it made him happy. Harry reached his hand into the popcorn bucket and felt it brush against Louis’, he quickly retreated his hand and he could feel his cheeks start to heat up. Harry could only make out what sounded like a small chuckle coming from Louis’ mouth. That made him blush even more. 

When the movie was over Harry tossed the remaining bucket of popcorn and soda into the trash bin. 

“That movie was brilliant, don’t you think Haz?” Louis asked, hands tucked into his coat pockets and exiting the cinema. 

“Yeah, it was pretty good.” Harry nodded while walking beside Louis. 

Louis hummed and smirked “I think you would make a wonderful Jane Foster.”

“What? I don’t wanna be the girl!” Harry shrieked. 

Louis chuckled. “Why not? She is very intelligent and she gets to be with Thor. It’s sort of a win win.” 

“It depends…” Harry drawls out “are you Thor then?”

“Yes, I will be Thor.” Louis smiled. 

“Then I don’t think I will mind being Jane Foster.” 

_he loves me not_

Harry doesn’t know how Louis convinced him to go out clubbing with him because he has never really been a clubbing type of person. Harry doesn’t find the appeal of drinking alcohol until you feel like you’re going to vomit and hooking up in random stalls of the bathroom. I guess Harry is more of the watch-telly-at-home-and-be-lazy type of guy. 

Harry was sat at the bar while he watched Louis dance on the dance floor with some random lad. Louis tried to drag Harry out on the dance floor but he can’t dance and Harry would rather not embarrass himself in front of Louis. Harry turned around in his seat and frowned down at his barely touched beer. Harry had one foot in and one foot out on dragging Louis out of the club and back to their flat where they could cuddle up on the sofa. Harry thought _fuck it_ and he got up from his seat and turned around to see Louis kissing the random lad on the dance floor. 

Harry felt his heart sink and he walked out of the club. He called for a taxi, got inside, gave the driver his address and sulked in his misery in the backseat. The driver asked how his night was going and Harry was seriously contemplating opening up to the taxi driver, but he decided against it. The nice man didn’t deserve to hear him sob over the fact he has been in love with his best friend ever since they were angsty teenagers. So Harry just decided to tell him it was fine even though it was far from fine. 

Harry opened the door to his and Louis’ flat, walked to his bedroom, peeled off all his clothes and pulled the blankets over his head. Harry deserved his time to sulk because even though he has had feelings for Louis for the longest time it can be exhausting hiding them all the time. He has been a great friend to Louis even when there were times where all he really wanted to do was grab him by the face and yell “I’m in love with you.” But there has always been that fear that Louis doesn’t feel the same way and Harry would wreck their friendship. Harry couldn’t picture not having Louis in his life because Louis is his life. 

Harry sighed, closed his eyes and blocked out the world, especially his feelings for Louis. 

_he loves me_

Harry woke up to the sound of a door slamming and multiple crashes afterwards. He got out of bed, threw on some trackies and walked out to the living room. 

“Louis?” Harry questioned while rubbing his eyes “What are you doing?”

“Y-You weren’t at the club. Why did you leave?” Louis slurred with wet eyes.

Harry frowned. “I-I saw you with that guy on the dance floor and you were kissing. I just thought that…that you were going to go home with him or something. I’m sorry I left you.”

“I don’t want him Harry! I want you, okay? I want you! I’ve always wanted you. Hell, I even tried going on dates with other guys to see if my feelings would fade but they won’t, they’re still fucking there which is so annoying. I have had feelings for you for so long and I’ve just been so scared to tell you because I didn’t wanna risk our friend. I love you, Harry. I fucking love you.” Louis slurred while wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Please don’t tell me this is some cruel joke and when I wake up in the morning you won’t feel the same way.” Harry stammered while looking at Louis.

Louis walked over and crashed his lips into Harry’s. Harry grabbed onto Louis’ face and kissed him back. Harry could feel himself start to smile into the kiss so he pulled away and rested his forehead on Louis’. 

“Oh and by the way, I love you too Lou. Always have and always will.” 

Louis smiled at Harry sloppily and kissed his nose. 

Louis finally loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, kudos and bookmark if you liked it! feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
